Innocence
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: *Sequel to Sound of Madness* It's been two months, and she was just starting to show her normal side around people...but when he returns and causes more damage towards her, no body would possibly save her, not even her "boyfriend"
1. Chapter 1

_Two months after Nexus' invasion on Monday Night Raw_

"Well, I see you're still the Divas Champion." Haylie said to Emma.

They were hanging out in a hallway in a Monday Night Raw arena that was currently located in Atlanta, Georgia.

"Yeah, and now tonight I get to learn who I'm putting the title up against I think in either two or three weeks, either between Melina or Maryse." Emma said.

"Both superstars you've never faced before, correct?" Haylie asked.

"You talking bout on Raw or on SD?" Emma asked.

"Raw." Haylie replied.

"Well, no, but I _did _wanted to face Melina at some point, but I couldn't since she had her injury so…" Emma trailed off her thought.

"Well, either facing her or Mars, you'd be able to retain this belt." Haylie said, tapping her knuckles on the title belt. "Well, I gotta go." Emma said.

"Where?" Haylie asked.

"To do an interview with Chris concerning the Divas match." Emma said as she left.

…

"Ladies and gentlemen, my guest tonight, she is the Divas Champion, Emma." Chris said as the camera went to focus on Emma. She was wearing a bright _Hurly _t shirt, black acid wash short shorts and white tennis shoes. Her long brunette hair was in a high side pony tail. "Now Emma, obviously you'd heard about the match between Melina and Maryse and whoever is the winner from that one would be up in contention for your Divas championship in two weeks, who would _you _want to face for the championship?" Chris asked and shoved the microphone up to Emma's lips.

"Well, if Maryse wins, this would be like what, her fifth attempt or something at the championship ever since it came out some point in '08, and for Melina, she was a first time Divas Championship before she had to vacate it due to an injury, and a couple weeks later during that Diva tournament, the same tournament where Maryse beaten Gail _for _the title, so, what I'm trying to get at Chris is that I would _really _like to face Melina for the championship." Emma replied. "But other than that, I _really _don't care who I face between her and Maryse for the championship." Emma added then walked away from Chris.

"Uh, thank you for you're opinion on this match." Chris randomly commented.

.x

_I look around, round, round  
Look around and look it over  
I take it up, up take it out and take you nowhere  
Trading in who I've been for shiny celebrity skin  
I like to push it and push it until my luck is over _

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Divas Champion, Emma." The announcer said as _Celebrity Status _by Marianas Trench started to play throughout the arena as Emma made her entrance to the cheers of the fans. Emma walked down to the ring, slapping the fans' hands along the way, until she made it to a chair at ringside, sat in it, and laid her title on her lap, waiting who would be the number one contender.

.x

Sitting in her locker room, Haylie was sitting on a near-by bench, watching the match because well, it was either that or do nothing. When she saw the ref slap his mat for the three count for Melina, Haylie got off the bench and walked out of the locker room to congratulate Melina on her victory…

…when she was at least mid way to the gorilla position, she'd instantly heard a voice that brought up her past, a past that she wouldn't want to be re-living for as long as she's living on this planet.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for people who reviewed _Sound of Madness _(totally forgot about this, sorry): _coolchic79260, Beauty. Is. Deception, and Mew of Fire. _Thanks for the people who reviewed the last chapter: _coolchic79260. _All of you are awesome for enjoying _Sound of Madness, _and _Innocence._ Please continue the support, I really appreciate it =D. Now, on with the story...anyways, here's another pairing for this story (Emma/Evan)._

.x

Haylie turned around, not believing who was speaking to her, but when she saw who the person was, she regretted making the decision of not being transferred to Smackdown.

"What do you want?" Haylie asked with a snobby attitude.

"Why so sour?" Wade asked, acting like he was "innocent" or something.

"Oh you know why." Haylie replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, I seriously don't know why? All I know was that I was trying to do something that you're 'loving' boyfriend couldn't do." Wade replied.

"Which was?" Haylie asked.

"Please you're needs." Wade answered.

Haylie made some sort of a _pfft _sound before replying, "Really? Because he could do all that, all you did was just ruin my life." Then walked away.

.x

"Congrats Mel." Haylie said as she hugged one of her many friends on Raw.

"Thanks you Hay." Melina replied. "Well, I'm just glad that I get another chance at the championship, and facing one of the toughest champions as well." She added, referring to Emma.

"You think I'm a tough champion? Sheesh, you're talking about a Diva who has a champion brother who _rarely _defends his own championship." Emma replied.

"Yeah, well at least you did during the past few months." Haylie said.

"Puh-lease, it was against Alicia for a re-match at Summerslam and I successfully defended the title." Emma commented.

"See at least you don't do like Mike does and defend it like once every four months." Melina said.

"Good point." Emma said. "Hey, who's up for a party tonight? I know this great club a couple blocks from the hotel." Emma offered.

"Count us in." Haylie and Melina said together. "Who else might be going?" Melina asked.

"Well, of course the other Raw Divas and a couple of the superstars." Emma replied.

"Sweet." Haylie commented.

.x

Haylie and Emma were in their hotel rooms, getting ready for the club. Emma was currently in a green mini dress with a slim fitting upper part and an poofy lower part, and black stiletto shoes, while Haylie was in the same style of dress as Emma, but it was black, and it had a pink/red coloured belt that was positioned on her mid abdomen and had a bow in the middle of it, and black high heel boots.

"You ready to get Mel?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." Haylie said as her and Emma exited the hotel room to search for the Latina Diva.


	3. Chapter 3

"Emma, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Haylie asked.

They were at the club along with the other Raw Divas and Superstars, while everyone else was on the dance-floor, Emma and Haylie were the only ones back at the table, where Haylie asked Emma that question. Emma automatically sensed the concern in Haylie's voice, that Emma asked, "What's wrong?"

Haylie took a deep breath before replying, "He's here."

"What? When?" Emma asked.

"Earlier tonight, after the Maryse/Melina match." Haylie replied.

"Follow me." Emma said as she grabbed Haylie's wrist and pulled her all the way to the back of the club and asked, "Now tell me what exactly went down between you and Wade?"

"Well, the only thing we'd talked about was if John 'pleased my needs' or something." Haylie said.

"Alright, now tell me what exactly did you two say about that?" Emma asked.

**FLASHBACK******

_Haylie turned around, not believing who was speaking to her, but when she saw who the person was; she regretted making the decision of not being transferred to Smackdown._

_"What do you want?" Haylie asked with a snobby attitude._

_"Why so sour?" Wade asked, acting like he was "innocent" or something._

_"Oh you know why." Haylie replied, crossing her arms over her chest._

_"No, I seriously don't know why? All I know was that I was trying to do something that you're 'loving' boyfriend couldn't do." Wade replied._

_"Which was?" Haylie asked._

_"Please you're needs." Wade answered._

_Haylie made some sort of a pfft sound before replying, "Really? Because he could do all that, all you did was just ruin my life." Then walked away._

**END FLASHBACK**

"That rat bastard." Emma said. "We need to tell Mike and John this."

"No we—" Haylie started.

"Don't say 'No we don't', you'd couldn't help yourself with the situation before, and with him back, and possibly more dangerous than ever, you'd need us more than ever." Emma said as she took out her cell phone and dialled a number.

"_Emma where the fuck are you?" _Mike asked.

"Taking Haylie home, she isn't feeling well." Emma replied.

"_No seriously, what's wrong with her?" _Mike asked.

"He's back, tell John." Emma said as she hung up her phone. "I'm taking you back to the hotel." She said to Haylie as she grabbed Haylie's wrist for the second time and dragged her to her car.

.x

"Where's Emma and Haylie?" John asked as soon as he saw the 'Awesome One' get off his cell phone.

"I really don't know, but all that Emma told me was that he's back and to tell you." Mike said, then saw a flash of anger go through John's eyes. Yeah, this would be the second time that he would kick Wade Barret's ass.


	4. Chapter 4

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock_

Emma groggily got out of her bed, and dragged herself to the door, opened it only to hear John asked, "What the fuck do you mean he's back?" And entered the room.

"Haylie told me at the back of the club that he'd just magically showed up at the arena." Emma said. "And then they'd started talking bout her relationship with you." Emma added.

"Could you remember what they said exactly?" John asked.

"Well, you'd got to ask Haylie for the full details, from what I could remember what that he'd said that you couldn't 'please her needs' like he can." Emma replied, while hearing nothing from John.

"Hello, earth to John, are you still on planet Earth?" Emma asked.

"Do you have anything that you don't care about being broken?" John asked, or breathed those words out of his mouth. Emma responded to it, by giving John her ugly-looking plush fish toy that she gotten last year for some random reason. A few seconds later, she'd heard at least like ten rips, then received the fish back in pieces.

"Wow, you'd must really love her." Emma commented.

.x

The next morning, Haylie sat up in her bed, rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and saw that Emma just got out of the shower.

"What time is it?" Haylie asked.

"Eleven AM." Emma replied.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Haylie asked.

"Well, since you were in the middle of you're favourite song playlist, I thought that I would wake you up later when it's over." Emma said.

"Oh alright, so what are we doing today?" Haylie asked.

"Probably just hang out around here or something, is there anything that you would want to do today?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, probably just hang out around here, now, I'm starving—let's get some—" Haylie was cut off my a familiar ring on her cell phone.

_Hey, u and Em wanna get breakfast with me and John-Mike_

"Speak of the devil." Haylie commented.

"What?" Emma commented, getting instantly worried.

"Kind of calm down, it's not him, it's your brother offering to take us breakfast…and I was about to say 'I'm starving—let's get some breakfast'," Haylie replied.

_Yeah sure, I was about to get some (: -Hay  
Great, meet us in the hotel café in a few-Mike_

"So, we're heading to breakfast with my looser brother and John?" Emma asked.

"Yep."


	5. Chapter 5

"I see you're one happy blond." Mike commented about Haylie's sudden changed happy attitude.

They were already at the hotel café, Mike (obliviously to what's happen to Haylie now), noticed that Haylie was happy because the Nexus wasn't in the WWE anymore because of what happened at Summerslam, Mike just had to make that random comment.

"Thanks." Haylie said.

"I guess that I spoke too soon, huh, you're back to being depressed, huh?" Mike asked, which received a nod from the Punk Diva. "What's wrong?"

"Um, you see…" Emma started. "He's back." With a small wink in her right eye, signalling what the hell she was talking about.

"Why is he back, wasn't he like, banned from the WWE or something because of what Team WWE did at Summerslam?" Mike asked.

"Yes, but, he'd somehow got his stupid British ass back on Raw." Haylie replied.

"Eh, but if we can get him out of the WWE once at Summerslam we can get him out of the WWE again…" John said.

"Yeah, but what if this time we can't, what if he causes more damage than he caused before Summerslam?" Haylie asked with a lot of concern showed in her facial expression and in her voice.

.x

"What are we going to do about this?" Emma asked herself as she was sitting on her bed, just staring at a spot on the wall across from her.

"Does it sound like I know?" Haylie asked, which sounded like she was a bitch.

"Look." Emma started. "You're my friend, and I want to help you, but if you're sounding like you're just a flat lined snobby bitch, then why am I helping you then?" Emma asked, or probably spat out.

"Emma, I'm not a bitch. You know, Mike knows that half the time, and John definitely knows that I'm not a bitch!" Haylie said. "I'm just overwhelmed by what the fuck is going on here that might sound like I'm one." Haylie added.

"Calm down Haylie, you know that I didn't mean it." Emma started. "Same thing with me, I'm overwhelmed that my good friend is dealing with this crap, and I don't know what to do, and when that happens, I just tend to lash out at people as well for no reason as well." Emma said.

"Alright, well, what _are _we supposed to do….besides waiting because I think that's a typical thing like you would say." Haylie replied.

"Aww." Emma said with a pout. "Anyways, we'd just find an opening just to find a way, I don't know." Emma said.

"Well, if I wasn't involved with this personally I would think of it as kind of a good idea, but what if I get seriously hurt or else…." Haylie trailed off, didn't say the word that would haunt her for the rest of her life, and positioned her head and made the facial expression that would make her point across to the Ohio native.

"Well, then ask Mike or John, they might know more than me." Emma said.

"I'm surprised you're brother even just wants to help me." Haylie commented.

"Yeah, even I got to be a little bit surprised." Emma said, but she was suffering from thinking too much from this thought _What if Haylie dies? What would I do with myself? What would John do without the person that basically completes his own world?_


	6. Chapter 6

"_Alright, I'll tell him." Emma said as she hung up her end of the phone conversation that she just had with someone, and then dialled another number on her "Samsung Reality" cell phone._

"_Emma, why are you calling me at 1 am?" John asked as he'd picked up._

"_Sorry, but anyways, I've got bad news." Emma started. "About Haylie."_

"_What happened to her?" John asked, getting instantly worried._

"_As I've heard from her brother…" Emma trailed off, taking a deep breath and making sure that she couldn't cry. "She passed away from severe blood loss."_

_There was silence coming from his end._

"_John, are you alright?" Emma asked._

"_What the fuck do you mean I'm alright Emma? My girlfriend's fucking dead! What do you expect for me to feel? Happy as always to know that my girlfriend of 2-3 years is dead?" John asked._

"_Well you obviously going to be either sad or pissed about this John, how the hell do you think I feel?" Emma asked. "I've just lost my best friend, to some loser who couldn't get her." _

.x

Emma shot out of her bed, breathing in and out heavily, beads and beads of sweat rolling down her face, and she was about to cry. She wouldn't let that dream come true, she couldn't let that dream come true. She got out of her bed, walked slowly to the bathroom where she'd turned on the light, and was instantly blinded by the light. When that little torture was over, she'd grabbed the clock that was positioned behind the sink, and saw that it was _2:34 AM. _"Great, I hate getting nightmares at this time of hour." Emma muttered to herself as she poured herself a cup of the tap water, drank it, gargled it and spit it back out.

When she quietly sat back on her bed, she heard the muffled sounds of a song coming through Haylie's iPod—like she knew she had to listen to music to get to sleep, but why blare it? Emma walked over to Haylie, slowly grabbed the visible headphone, placed it in her left ear and heard this part of the song that Haylie was listening to:

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live_

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time_

When the chorus ended, Emma slowly placed the headphone back into Haylie's ear and walked slowly back to her bed, got in it, but didn't get back to sleep automatically, she just laid on her right side, eyes open, and just couldn't get back to sleep.

.x

"Emma wake up." Haylie whispered into Emma's ear as the Punk Diva was trying to get the Divas Champion awake.

"Why?" Emma asked, or more specifically whined.

"Because…." Haylie trailed her thought off. "I want you up!"

"You sound like a little child on Christmas." Emma commented, getting out of bed.

"No, me on Christmas is literally jumping on your bed and landing my ass on you." Haylie said, sounding like her normal (almost) 23 year old self.


	7. Chapter 7

_Few Hours Later—4:12_

_Walk out my house with my swagger  
Hop in that with dough, I got places to go!  
People to see, time is precious  
I looked at my cotty, are ya outta control_

"Hello." Emma said as she answered her phone.

"_Hello, is this Miss Emma Mizanin?" _The person on the other line asked.

"Yes it is, may I ask who am I talking to?" Emma asked.

"_This is Doctor Masterson at LA Medical, we'd have unfortunate news for you." _Dr. Masterson started.

"_Uh, alright, well, what is it?" _Emma asked.

"_Well, you know a Miss Haylie Trudel, correct?" _Dr. Masterson asked.

"Yes, what happened to her Doctor?" Emma asked.

"_Well, as our reports state, just recently, we don't know the exact time, but she was admitted to our facilities." _Dr. Masterson continued.

"What happened to her Doctor?" Emma asked again.

"_Well, as once again as our reports state, she was run over by a vehicle. If you want, you and whoever you want could come down here for more information." _Doctor Masterson said.

"Alright." Emma said as she hung up her phone, then dialled her phone again.

"_What Emma?" _Mike asked as he picked up his phone.

"Don't 'what Emma' me bro, get John and go to LA medical, I'll meet you there." Emma replied and hung up. Boy oh boy does she need explanations from the doctor and she needs to do some explanations herself.

.x

"Emma, why are we here?" Mike asked as soon as him and John met up with his younger sister at the hospital.

"I'm getting more information on that." Emma started as she was walking up to the front desk. "Hi, where is Doctor Masterson?"

"You must be Emma, he's on the third floor, you'll notice him." The woman said before Mike, John and Emma went to where they were told to go.

.x

"Are you Doctor Masterson?" Emma asked.

They were met up with a Doctor, who led the trio to his office. Once everyone sat down, the doctor replied, "Yes, and as I said to Emma before, Haylie she got run over by a car, and she suffered two types of trauma." Dr. Masterson said.

"What type of trauma?" John asked.

"Well, some parts of the vehicle that ran her over, somehow flew off of it and pierced through Haylie's legs and arms, which meant that she suffered penetrating trauma." Dr. Masterson said.

"Oh my God." Emma said, putting her hand over her mouth in a shocked way.

"What else did she suffer?" Mike asked.

"Before I go on, did some stuff that hit her emotionally happened recently?" Dr. Masterson replied.

"Well, she's being stalked by this guy that we all know, and she'd gotten raped." John replied.

"Alright, well, I was wondering because we'd looked over like fifteen tests and along with the penetrating trauma she'd suffered, she'd also suffered from psychological trauma." Dr. Masterson said.

"What the heck _is _psychological trauma?" Emma asked.

"Psychological trauma is a type of damage to the psyche that occurs as a result of a traumatic event. When that trauma leads to posttraumatic stress disorder, damage may involve physical changes inside the brain and to brain chemistry, which damage the person's ability to adequately cope with stress. Psychological trauma may accompany physical trauma or exist independently of it. Typical causes and dangers of psychological trauma are: sexual abuse, bullying, domestic violence, the victim of alcoholism, the threat of either, or witnessing of either. So basically in this case, she'd suffered the psychological trauma from the sexual abuse she had with this guy." Dr. Masterson said.

"Oh my god, will she live?" Emma asked.

"From what she looks like now, yeah she will, but I don't know if she's shown the post traumatic symptoms when she's around you guys, but she will be acting a little bit different than normal."

Yeah, he'd better said acting _a lot _different.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dr. Masterson, could we actually see Haylie?" Mike asked.

"Sure, you guys follow me." Dr. Masterson said as the trio followed the doctor to where Haylie was. In, and when they did, Emma put her hand on her mouth to keep her from screaming, she saw her best friend looking like a wreck, scars on her face, a neck brace and that was all that she, Mike, John and Dr. Masterson could see, Emma was thinking what worse could've happen from the neck down.

"Well, I'll leave you three with her, I'll come back up in a while telling you guys when visitation is over." Dr. Masterson said as he left.

"OMG HAYLIE!" Emma said as she ran over to the Long Island native and hugged her.

"Emma." Haylie said, her voice sounding hoarse, like she was losing it or something, "Can you let go of me please, I feel like I'm dead I don't wanna be _literally _dead." She added.

"Oh sorry Hayz." Emma said as she let go of her and sat on one of the chairs besides the bed.

"Haylie do you even know who done this?" John asked.

"Wade." Haylie replied simply.

"Seriously?" Mike asked, which received a smack upside the head by John. "Are you seriously an idiot right now?" John asked Mike. "Do you know why?" Mike asked Haylie.

'Lord, he _is _an idiot' Haylie thought before saying, "He just doing this to make me look "ugly" which would result in John not wanting to date me, breaking up with me, somehow "figuring" out that we did, and just snatches me off the market." Haylie replied.

"And he doesn't know that I would never break up with you for any reason—stupid or not stupid." John said, which made Haylie (and even Emma) smile. "Haylie." Emma started. "I swear you got the sweetest boyfriend in history." She added.

"Aww—th—" Haylie started to say before the door opened and it revealed an officer.

"I would like to talk to Miss Trudel alone, please?" The officer asked, looking at Emma, John and Mike.

"Before we leave, who are you?" Mike asked.

"Officer Johnson." He replied, then the Mizanin siblings and John left the room, but made sure to stay on the other side of the door, hearing what Officer Johnson was saying Haylie.

_In the Hospital room._

"Hello Officer Johnson, what would you like to talk to me about?" Haylie asked as she saw Officer Johnson sit on the chair that Emma was just sitting in.

"Don't worry Miss Trudel, nothing bad is going to happen to you ever again." Officer Johnson said.

"Wh—what do you mean?" Haylie asked. "I don't understand."

"What I'm trying to get at is, we've been looking over the files from your accident, and we've actually came down to the decision between this and the sexual abuse that you've received a few months ago if I'm not mistaken, we actually decided to bring whoever is doing this to court." Officer Johnson replied.

"Really?" Haylie asked, sounding like she didn't believe the guy.

"We're actually serious, and me and my team would make sure that whoever is doing this to you would _never _do this to you ever again." Officer Johnson said.

"Oh thank you Officer Johnson, I would like to hug you, but I don't want to hurt myself even more, so could a handshake count?" Haylie asked, holding out her hand. Officer Johnson shook her hand and said, " I'm very sorry for what is happening to you Haylie, and can I just make a comment?" Officer Johnson asked.

"Sure." Haylie asked.

"Even though you look like you're a pile of trash or whatever, you still look very beautiful, any guy would be lucky to have you." He said before he left the room (and somehow didn't see Mike, Emma and John)

_Outside the hospital room_

"Is he serious?" Emma asked. "Are they seriously bring Wade to court?"

"Hope so." John said. "Then hopefully this who experience would be over for Haylie."

_Really?_


	9. Chapter 9

After Haylie was released from the hospital, her, Emma, Mike and John were on their way to the next city for Raw, and Haylie was in the back, resting her head on a window, just hoping that she would fade away from the world…and that almost happened in her mind, but not until her cell phone vibrated in her pocket.

"For once we don't have to hear that annoying ringtone." Mike said as he looked up at the ceiling of the car, and looking like he was praying to the Lord.

"You're just saying that because you absolutely hate Marianas Trench." Haylie said as she out her cell phone and saw that it was a text from Sydney.

_To: Haylie  
From: Sydney_

_Hey, heard that Wade might be making an appearance in court…  
…hope that bastard gets what he deserves (yn)_

_To: Sydney  
From: Haylie_

_Yeah, let's hope so (yn)_

Haylie placed her phone back in her pocket as soon as there was a band battle between the Mizanin siblings: Which musician is better: Marianas Trench or Shinedown. 'Looks like this battle is something I do not wanna get involved.' Haylie thought as she just saw the battle go down.

**Hour Later**

"Can we just agree to disagree or whatever the heck it's called." Emma offered.

"Yeah sure." Mike replied as there was a period of silence before muttering, "Shinedown's better."

"Shut up." Emma said.

"Make me." Mike said as he stook his tongue out to his younger sister, but then ended up getting something thrown at him.

"Hay, why the hell did you throw your shoe at me?" Mike asked.

"Because I'm cool like that, now shut up and accept that Marianas Trench is a good band." Haylie said.

"Fine—and I'm saying that because I don't want a shoe thrown at me." Mike said.

"Fine." Haylie said, then commented, "Speaking of shoes, can I get my shoe back now?" Then ended up having her purple converse thrown at her. "I said _give _me the shoe."

"And I did." Mike said.

"Not throw it at me moron." Haylie said. "Gosh."

"What's up with people calling me a moron?" Mike asked.

"Uh, maybe it has to do with something that you _are _one dude." John said.

"Oh you don't help to this situation." Mike said.

"What, you asked a question, and I answered." John said. "Do I need to be sued for that?"

"Hey, we got one court ordeal going on here, we don't need to have two." Emma said.

"Exactly." Haylie said.

There was a very long period of silence before Haylie randomly comments, "Besides, Faber Drive is better."

.x

Upon arriving to a hotel, they decided that the girls should room together and the guys should room together. While unpacking, Emma noticed Haylie sitting crossed legged on her bed with her iPod, so she suddenly asked, "What are you doing Hay?"

"What are you, a cop?" Haylie joked.

"Well I could be, you never know." Emma joked back sitting beside her friend. "So what are you doing?"

"Playing Zombieland." Haylie replied.

"Movie or the iPod game?" Emma asked.

"The iPod game." Haylie replied.

"Sweet, I always wanted to play that, is it good?" Emma asked.

"Hell yeah." Haylie said, then thought: _It's actually really nice to act like my normal self for a little while…I just _really _hope I could act like myself for a lot longer._

.x

"Hey I'm going out, wanna come?" Emma offered.

"Where to?" Haylie asked.

"Probably to a club or something, nothing too much." Emma said. "So, up for it?"

"Um." Haylie thought for a minute before replying, "I'm actually not up for that right now."

"Alright." Emma said. "But if you wanna come, just, come." Then she left.

A few minutes after the Ohio native left, Haylie just sat on the couch and watched television, or movies, depending on what she could find.

**Few Hours Later**

Few hours later, Haylie woke up from the sleep that she didn't even know she had, looked at her iPod clock and saw the time was: 2:45 AM. _Where the fuck is she? _Haylie thought, then suddenly heard a noise, like a cat landing on the ground from someone dropping it or something. "Fuck." Haylie muttered over and over again as her body started to tense.

"Please hope it isn't him again, please hope it isn't him again." Haylie whispered to herself over and over again.


	10. Chapter 10

_The Next Day_

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock_

It was like six thirty in the morning in Mike's eyes as he opened the door to find his sister pushing him more inside his room as she entered it.

"Emz what do you want, it's like six thirty or something?" Mike asked as he yawned.

"It's ten thirty you doofus, where's John?" Emma asked.

"Eating breakfast, why?" Mike asked.

"Something bad happened to Haylie." Emma said, and sure enough that woke Mike up. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean was, when I woke up, she wasn't there, so I thought that she would be taking a shower, that failed, and basically I checked everywhere, but she was MIA." Emma said.

"What do you think we should do?" Mike asked.

Emma was staring at her older brother for a few minutes before replying as calmly as she could, "Call the cops and file a missing persons report."

"This early? It's like a few minutes and you decide to go to that?" Mike asked. "She's probably going to take a walk somewhere."

"She would've written a note stating that she was you idiot." Emma said, smacking his arm because she can and she was cool like that.

"Can we figure this out with you hurting me in any way, shape or form?" Mike asked.

"Maybe." Emma replied with a sly smile.

"Is she with any of her other friends? Her brother?" Mike asked.

"Called all of them, even got some not so nice things said to me by her brother, she's not with them." Emma said.

"Fuck, this cannot be good." Mike said.

"Ya think Captain Obvious?" Emma asked as she smacking his arm for the second time.

**.X.**

Haylie woken up to complete darkness, like it was _completely _dark, she couldn't even see her hand right in front of her face. "Whoever is pulling this, can you please let me go?" Haylie asked to someone that could be in there but she just couldn't see. "I have enough trauma happen to me as it is, just please stop?"

As she obvious thought, no one responded to her, and to figure out where she was, she got up from where she was and ran backwards until there was _thud _sound heard and Haylie's right arm was screaming in pain 'Guess I found the wall' Haylie thought as she slid to the ground, somehow cradling the arm because both her hand were tied. 'I just hope that someone would come get me from this potential hell hole,'

**.X.**

Emma was going to explain more to Mike, her cell phone ended up playing _Boom Boom Bang _by Ke$ha.

"Hello." Emma said.

"_I know where Haylie is." _A voice said.

"First off, who the hell is this?" Emma asked.

"_Someone who is unlikely to be helping you." _The voice replied.


	11. Chapter 11

"Look, can we meet up somewhere?" Emma asked.

"_What? Don't you believe me?" _The person asked.

"I do, but I need to _see _the person who's giving me a way to get back my best friend." Emma said.

"_Oh, I understand. How about we meet at the park next to the hotel at midnight?" _The person offered.

"Alright, sounds good." Emma said as she hung up, then randomly commented. "Since when there was a park next to the hotel?"

"Since…ever." Mike said, which then he saw Emma look out the window and saw that there _was _a park next to the hotel. "Huh, I should check out the hotel surroundings more often."

"Who should tell John this?" Mike asked.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Now who's acting like a moron." Mike muttered before saying, "Who should tell John that Haylie's been possibly kidnapped?"

"Probably you, that way if he's pissed off, which I would kind of know that he will, he'll beat the snot outta you." Emma said.

"Oh gee, thanks little sis." Mike said.

"No problem big bro." Emma said with a smile on her face. "And speaking of John where is he? I thought you said that he was eating breakfast?"

"I did, but I think he's probably working out as well or something." Mike said as he took out his cell phone and dialled John's number.

"_Hey Mike, what's up?" _John asked.

"Hey, um, listen, something bad happened…" Mike trailed off.

"_What do you mean?" _John asked.

"What I mean is…" Mike started. "Haylie's been kidnapped."

"_Are you seriously joking right now?" _John asked.

"Sadly I'm not." Mike said, then heard John hang up. "He just had the dignity to hang up on me." Mike said as he hung up at his phone.

"If he comes in her steaming mad and decides to take that all out on you…not my fault." Emma said.

"You are the nicest sister ever, you know that right?" Mike asked sarcastically.

"Yepp, and you're the best brother ever." Emma said with the same sarcastic tone Mike used.

**.X.**

"Please someone help me." Haylie said for the billionth time, but her voice wasn't really audible because her voice was about to be gone. She flipped her head back so that the hair would be out of her face and felt a bunch of tears fall down her cheeks. "Please." She said, but it was now _just _a whisper. "Someone please save me."

A few minutes later, Haylie somehow stopped her crying, stood up with the help by the wall and thought, 'Since I found the wall, I could feel my way around the room and see where is where'…and she did by walking around the room, feeling only nothing but the wall, well, until she reached the third wall, where she tripped over something and fell on something comfy. 'Great, found the bed, mind as well get some sleep,' Haylie thought as she rested hr head on the bed and slept.

**.X.**

_Midnight_

"Great, who is this person?" Emma asked herself as she was sitting on a fountain in the park, waiting for whoever was this person that said to have information over where Haylie is…and she waited a half an hour before deciding to get up from the fountain and was about to leave until someone put a hand on her shoulder, which made Emma jump a little bit, turned around and pushed the person in the fountain.

"What the….?" The person asked himself as soon as he stood up in the fountain and shook some of the water off of himself then looked at Emma in the eyes, and of course, Emma looked into his eyes, then her eyes suddenly got wide.

"Justin? You know where Haylie is?"


	12. Chapter 12

"You know where Haylie is?" Emma asked, putting her hand in her sweater pockets.

"Yeah, I could drive you there." Justin offered.

"Hold on." Emma said as she got out her cell phone and texted her brother.

_To: Mike  
From: Emma_

_Subject: Haylie_

_If you don't see me when you eventually wake up, it means that I'm going to get Haylie….and before you start thinking to yourself: "Do you even know where she is?" Yes, I do, sort of, well, the person I'm traveling with to get her does :P Tell John this :P_

She put her phone in her pocket, and her and Justin went to his rental and started to drive wherever the Punk Diva is.

There was a period of silence between the Nexus member and Mike's younger sister as they were on the road somewhere, until Emma asked, "Why do you end up knowing where Haylie is? Since she aligned herself on Team WWE'S side, I thought you would basically hate her the same way all of the Nexus does."

"Me and her were good friends when I'd entered NXT, and when I "overheard" where she was, I just had to tell her friends where she was…which obviously including you." Justin replied.

"Oh, I could understand that." Emma said, as they were both silent once again, and the only thing that could be making noise was the radio …and to what Emma could understand by the low volume is that he had it on a rock station.

**.X.**

Haylie woke up on the bed again with a stiff neck. 'Hate when that happens.' Haylie said as she rubbed her neck with her right hand, and placed her left hand on her thigh, which she didn't feel her pyjama shorts, and just felt her skin, which then she ran that hand up her thigh until she felt her underwear, then her right hand let go of her neck and she had it run down her upper body and she didn't feel her tank top, but ended up feeling her breasts. 'What the….?' Haylie thought. 'Did whoever kidnapped me 89 me or something?' Haylie thought and when she felt her chest, it was sticky, 'Yep, whoever kidnapped me did,' Haylie added, then tossed her head back, but didn't know that most of her body was over the side of the bed, and she ended up falling on her stomach on the ground. "Ow." Haylie whispered.

She sat up where she was, she rubbed her neck because she felt like that was the body part that got the most damage, and it felt like it didn't get hurt in anyway, but she ended up putting her hand over her mouth as she coughed in her hand, and felt some liquid on it, and she put that hand under her nose and smelt her hand, and whispered, "Fuck, my throat is bleeding, what else could go wrong?" She asked herself, and shouldn't have said that because she was knocked up by some blunt object. 'Spoke to soon,' She thought.

**.X.**

It was a few hours later, as Justin and Emma stopped in front of a small house. "You think Haylie's in here?" Emma asked as they got up.

"Think she's in here? Emma, I know she's in here." Justin said as they made it up to the door and just opened it. "Great, I'm going to be having a break and enter charge over my head, just wonderful." Emma commented.

"This house was abandoned for like ten years or so, nobody lives here anymore." Justin said.

"Since when did you know about this place?" Emma asked.

"I did for a while somehow, sue me then." Justin said.

"I'm not the type of person to sue people for no reason at all." Emma said, then added, "HAYLIE! HAYLIE WHERE ARE YOU!"

A few minutes later, Justin and Emma looked everywhere in the house, except for the basement where Emma took the honours of looking there herself, and when she did, all that came out of her Ohio mouth was, "HAYLIE! HAYLIE!" And she received nothing. When she eventually got back upstairs, Justin asked, "She wasn't down there?"

Emma nodded 'no.'

"Fuck, he must've moved to a different location." Justin said.

"Please don't tell me this is the 'he' that I'm thinking of?" Emma asked.

"I'm afraid so." Justin said.

"Fuck!" Emma yelled. "Please hope she isn't dead."


	13. Chapter 13

Lying in a (sort of) bloody heap on the floor, Haylie felt like she wanted to just simply die here and there, because well, no body (in her mind) was coming to help her because 1. Who was possibly going to help her didn't even know where she was, and _she _didn't even know where she was, and 2. Possibly people are now starting to realize that she was a mistake in life and wanted her to die, well, for whatever reason, she just wanted to die….but that all change when she saw a small light and the faintness of the song, _Psycho _by Eminem. Haylie thought, 'Well, that can't be my cell, can it?'

She crawled her lifeless body to the electronic device hoping it was somebody (or anybody for that matter) calling her. When her fingertips were _just _touching the phone, someone already got it.

**.x.**

"One place down, possibly many places to go." Emma muttered.

She was back in Justin's car as they were driving to….well anywhere as Emma grabbed her cell phone.

"Who you calling?" Justin asked as he saw the Parma native grab her Blackberry out of the corner of his eye.

"Haylie." Emma replied.

"Are you even sure that she even has her phone?" Justin asked.

"Uh yeah she always has her phone with her even when she's kidnapped." Emma said then silently, "I just hope I got the right number." Few minutes later as her phone was against her ear and heard the song _Psycho _play on the other end and since Emma knew that's her ring tone for the phone, she got the right phone, but she's just hoping she can hear the Punk Diva's voice.

"Hello." Spoke to soon.

"What the hell have you done to Haylie!" Emma asked, or more rather exclaimed to the person on the other end.

"Oh, don't worry Emma; I haven't done anything…..yet." He replied.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Well, let's just say, where she established her ego, is where her ego is getting deployed." Then he hung up.

"Alright then." Emma said as she hung up.

"Alright what?" Justin asked.

"That all he said to be about Haylie was, "where she established her ego, is where her ego is getting deployed." What the hell does that mean?" Emma asked. "Because all I can think of that could relate to that is he might bring her or already brought her to the place already is the place she debuted into the WWE."

"Which is where?" Justin asked.

"I don't know, but I think I know someone who does." Emma said.

**.x.**

Back at a hotel, Josh was just lounging on a couch watching TV, when his cell phone was playing _Two in the Morning _by Girlicious.

"Hey."

"_Josh, can I ask you something?"_

"What?"

"_Can you remember where Haylie first debuted onto the WWE scene?"_

"I can't remember, it was like three years ago or something."

"_Anyways, do you know what this saying means, "where she established her ego, is where her ego is going to be deployed"?"_

"I'm guessing the girl's ego is referring to how the childhood was like and she's going to go there or something."

"_Thanks."_

**.x.**

"So?" Justin asked as Emma hung up again.

"Where are we?" Emma asked.

"Pittsburgh, why?" Justin asked.

"Well, we're going to Long Island." Emma said then dialled another number from her phone.

"_Yeah." _The voice of the Awesome One said.

"We sort of figured out where Haylie is." Emma said.

"_Where?" _Mike asked.

"Long Island, where she might not make it out alive." Emma stated crystal clear to her older brother."


	14. Chapter 14

_Haylie's POV_

While resting on the door that divides the hell hole I'm in and "reality", I was thinking about somehow ending my life, when I heard a knock on the door. "_Haylie, are you in there?"_

No response. Ell, what I was supposed to say, 'Yeah, I'm here whoever's asking,' Hello! I lost my fucking voice!

"_Haylie? If you're in there, scratch the door once for no, twice for yes."_

"_Emma, first, isn't that saying once for yes, twice for no, and second, how do you know if she's in there?" _Someone else asked.

Gasp! Emma's one of the people who's busting me out of this hell-hole! But who's the other person.

"_Well Justin, first off, yes, but I like it my way because I'm awesome and second, with that, I'm going to figure out if she's in there, duh." _Emma said.

Justin? If she means Nexus' Justin, then why is he busting me out? I thought he was on the enemy's side or something. But anyways, I scratched my door, then heard Emma say to Justin, "_See, she's in there, duh."_

'People could be _really _dumb at times.' I thought as I heard Emma ask, "_Haylie, is the door locked?"_

One scratch.

"_Fuck._" Emma said, "_Justin, have you got any ideas about what we are going to do?"_

To me, I think she spoke a little bit too soon because I hears someone walk up behind them, cock a gun and asked, "_Oh I don't know, how about you two go die?" _All that I could hear was a normal conversation between Wade, Emma and Justin, well….until there were more voices came up towards the three of them, which then broke out into a fight between just a couple of people which I couldn't figure out, then a gun shot was heard and a body dropped down to the ground…..dead.

I gasped and thought, 'OMG! Please hope that wasn't Emma, Justin or John, please hope that it wasn't one of them' Then she leaned her head on the door, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she had a flashback on how her and Emma met….through bumping into each other….really hard.

_Flashback_

_Haylie was walking towards her locker room, listening to her iPod and was on her phone texting one of her friends back home in Long Island, until she bumped into what she thought was a wall…well, she bumped into a person. She took out her ear-phones, still hearing the muffles of the song _Loose Yourself _by Eminem and she said, "Oh my Gosh, I'm so sorry."_

_She chuckled a little bit before saying, "It's alright, you weren't paying attention to where you were going, everyone makes that mistake, even me."_

"_Sweet, well, I'm Haylie." She said._

"_Emma Mizanin." She said._

"_Mike's sister?" Haylie asked._

"_If you mean the Mike that's really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really…" She took a breath before continuing, "Really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really annoying, then yeah that's my brother."_

_Haylie laughed before saying, "Wow, that must be tough for you to suffer for almost all of your life."_

"_Yeah it was, I even thought that I was born into the wrong family, I don't seem that annoying." Emma said._

"_Even though I don't know you that well, you don't seem that annoying." Haylie said._

"_Really?" Emma asked._

"_Yeah." Haylie replied._

"_I have a feeling that we're going to be the best of friends." Emma commented._

_End of Flashback_

And Emma was right, her and Haylie did became the best of friends, and she didn't know what she would do if she found out that Emma would be dead, and she definitely wouldn't know what to do when she found that John was dead, or anyone that she cared about.


	15. Chapter 15

A few moments of silence, and Haylie was sitting up, her back against the door, still coughing up blood and still wanting to cry because she doesn't know who the hell was shot…and both sides were pretty silent until Haylie felt a shard pain on her shoulder. She looked at that shoulder, and saw that something had made a cut in it.

"You're still alive, at least I get to continue our arguments."

Haylie looked up and saw that it was Mike that had used the axe to cut the door down, and accidentally cut her. "Oh." Mike said. "Sorry bout your shoulder."

Haylie evil glared the Awesome One as he cut most of the door down and got the Punk Diva out of there, and did something that she thought she wouldn't do—hug him…as someway to say _Thank You!_

"And your welcome." Mike said, somehow acting like he had just read her thoughts. And when Haylie let go of the hug, she turned around behind her and automatically had one of her hands on her shoulder and the other on her mouth….she couldn't believe it….no, she _wouldn't _believe it…

…her best friend Emma was….._dead. _Haylie hugged Mike again, and was crying into his shoulder….she was at a loss for words….or at a loss of _any _words because well….she lost her voice so she couldn't say anything period.

Mike was hugging the crying Punk Diva back, whispering, "I'm sorry," over and over again, and that was the only thing that he said to Haylie because they both heard another gun shot, and this time, the gun bullet went through the US Champ's skull, and which then Haylie stopped the 'water-works' because she was now holding Mike's corpse.

'No, this _still _couldn't be happening, not now!' Haylie yelled in her head as she looked around to see who was the person who killed her best friend and her frenemy, and she did….he said, "Just need to find your boyfriend, then there would be no one in the way between our love."

This was what Haylie wanted to yell, "What love? There wasn't any in the beginning, and there isn't going to be one now because you've murdered my best friend, and her brother, and quite frankly, I don't love a man that would do some cowardly act like that!'

Before Haylie decided to do anything, she heard a sudden crack coming from the ceiling, so she looked up and saw that there was a cutting of the circle being formed on the ceiling…right above Wade, and Haylie quickly thought, 'What the hell?' Then saw something that happened made Haylie smile…

….and what was that was the circle on the roof was formed and two figures was above the circled roof, and below the Nexus leader, and those two figures were John and Justin, the two people that I _really _wanted to be my guardian angels right now.

Haylie looked at the two men, and which then John mouthed, "This is for those two." And pointing to the recently deceased Mike and Emma, and Haylie couldn't see what was happening because she just suddenly passed out.

**.x.**

Haylie had woken up in a hospital bed…..again, and heard the doctor say, "Glad to see your alive Miss Trudel, all of us thought we would've lost you." And she just nodded.

"I think you're voice has returned, so, try talking." The doctor said.

Haylie didn't do that for a few minutes before saying hoarshly, "Was it all a dream?"

"What was?" The doctor asked.

"The death of my best friend?" Haylie asked.

"I'm so sorry Miss Trudel, but the death of Miss Mizanin was real, I'm sorry." Then walked away from the Punk Diva, who had resumed her crying for almost like forever until she heard the door open.

"Hey." John said as he sat beside her and kissed her forehead. "How you feeling?"

"Like shit." Haylie replied.

"Hey, at least you got your voice back." John said. "So do you know what happened?"

"Well." Haylie started. "From what I heard, my neck was broken in like four different places or something, I've lost a lot of blood via my neck and the shoulder, and the doctors had proclaimed me as a 'miracle adult'." Haylie said.

"Wow." John said. "I'm just glad that you're alive, I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost the one person I truly care about." And by that comment, it made Haylie smile.

"So, are they still trying to get Wade to court?" Haylie asked.

"By raping you possible multiple times, almost murdering you twice and definitely murdering Mike and Emma, yeah I think they are."

"Great." Haylie said with a smile on her face. "And I wanna be there, witnessing that jackass getting what he deserves."


	16. Chapter 16

_Few Weeks Later_

It was the day that Haylie was looking forward to since this whole mess happened: the day that she sees what kind of jail sentence that Nexus leader Wade Barrett would receive.

Sitting in one of the seats in front of the judge was newly released hospital patient Haylie, who was trying to cry her eyes out, and her lawyer Rebecca Johnston who had her client's head on her shoulder, and she was rubbing her left arm. A few moments later, Haylie's Blackberry started to vibrate, Haylie grabbed the device and what she read made her face light up just a little bit.

_Sorry bout what happened to Emma & Mike, but as the old saying goes, 'whatever doesn't kill you will make you stronger' and this didn't kill you, and it will make you stronger. Hold it in there Trudel, everything would be back 2 normal, and if not—I _will _make it normal :-) –Sydney¸_

Well, that's Sydney for ya :-).

After putting the cell phone on the table in front of her, Haylie heard the people entering the court room, she turned her head and saw the three most important people that she needed more than ever—her brother Josh, boyfriend John and now best guy friend Justin. Plus, she also saw the man that wrecked her physically, wrecked her emotionally, wrecked her mentally, and just ruined her life. 'I wish that Long Island _still _had to death penalty.' Haylie thought, 'If it was, I hope that this bastard would receive that,'

**.x.**

"Jury, after reviewing the points of views in the court room, what do you find Mr. Barrett?" Asked Judge Heather, then she saw a jury member—not much older than mid-forties, early fifties with greying hair and thick rim glasses, and said, "With the charges of: Attempted murder of Miss Trudel, rape of Miss Trudel, and actual murder of the Mizanin siblings, we find Mr. Barrett…guilty on all charges."

"Then it's settled, Mr. Barrett, I sentence you to life in prison, case closed."

Everyone on Haylie's side of the case was cheering that she won, and when Haylie looked at Wade—who couldn't believe what was handed down to him, she was actually smiling.

When two cops handcuffed him, the court room was silent as he looked at the Punk Diva and said, "Oh, you think you're happy about what has happened here Trudel? Well, if I were you, and when I figure out that my worst nightmare has returned and would end my life emotionally and physically, I wouldn't be happy."

Haylie rolled her eyes and said, "Ooh, am I supposed to be scared about a simple threat?"

_Well…_

**.x.**

_Five months later_

Still taking time off for what ever was happening to her, Haylie was at Josh's house because she couldn't be at her place for the obvious reasons, she was sitting on the couch watching the news, when she saw this:

_**BREAKING NEWS!**_

"_We got breaking news for you: serving only five months out of his life prison sentence of murder, rape and attempted murder of the rape victim, Wade Barrett has escaped from prison, if you see him, we recommend you call police IMMEDIATELY!"_

Haylie sighed a long breath, ran a hand through her blond hair and said, "Looks like it's time to move to Canada." Then right after she said that comment, the phone started to ring, where she was an idiot and picked it up, the person said quickly before quickly hanged up, "_I'm back Trudel, better watch your back every second of every minute of every hour of every day."_

When Haylie hung up the phone on her end, she said, "Yep, it's _definitely _time for me to move to Canada."

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank the people who favourited/alerted/and reviewed this story from the beginning till this chapter :) I REALLY appreciate that :)  
There's gonna be a poll on my 'file to see what the title of the sequel to _this _story, and the summary of it (if you guys would like one-and if so, just ask), so, vote for the one that you would like to have the title :)  
Read and Review :) :)**


End file.
